The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor which extends from a concealed storage position to a use position and while doing so couples to a pivot control mechanism.
In the design of visor systems, and particularly those for use in modern vehicles, it is desirable to provide a visor which is concealed behind the vehicle headliner so that, when in a stored position, the visor is essentially hidden from view. This provides a more aesthetically appearing vehicle interior as well as eliminates the visor as a potential safety problem in the event of an accident.
A variety of slide-out visors have been proposed, including those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,910 and 4,929,014, both of which are assigned to the present assignee. These visors provide, in the first instance, a slide-out visor which includes a pivot control mechanism which is attached to and moves with the visor panel as it travels from a stored position behind the vehicle headliner to an extended use position. Although such visors perform their desired design goals, the movement of the pivot control mechanism for the visor, together with the visor panel, is somewhat difficult to achieve requiring close manufacturing tolerances to assure ease of control of the visor in its movement between stored and use positions.